


猫

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: Bobhwan - Relationship, bo焕
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
金知元带回一只奶猫。

他从便利店出来后看到的猫，猫懒洋洋趴在一块洒着阳光的地方，金知元蹲下来，冲猫吹了声口哨，招手引诱。

猫盯着他看了会，翘着小毛尾巴颤颤巍巍地过来了。

猫真的很小，胎毛都没褪，毛绒绒的，整只猫还没他手掌长。金知元心都被萌化了，掐着嗓子赞美猫：“喵——阿一古，可爱，喵——喵——真可爱啊。”  
猫缩着脖子让金知元揉了揉小脑袋，就跑到他脚边，把小脑袋一个劲的往裤腿上蹭。

“这是在留气味呢。”从便利店里出来的一个大叔说，“猫喜欢你。”  
“啊，这样吗？”金知元应道，叉开档去看脚边的猫。  
猫整条的横在他鞋上了，翻着肚皮，歪着头用圆圆的、还未完全睁开的眼睛看着他。  
养个毛孩子完全不是金知元的sence，但那一刻金知元鬼使神差的对奶猫问了句：“你要跟我回家吗？”

2.  
“老婆~老婆~来这里，老婆~”  
金知元在ins上分享了一段逗猫的视频，当晚所有粉丝都知道金知元有了只名字叫“老婆”小奶猫，并真情实感的羡慕起猫。  
试问谁不想被金知元叫老婆？

老婆花了一晚上的时间巡视它的新家，东嗅嗅西看看，还认识了他们的同居人，金知元叫他“韩彬”。  
“你好啊，老婆。”金韩彬蹲下来，伸出手轻轻挠了挠猫的小下巴。  
下一刻就被蹲在旁边的金知元揍了：“呀，呀，谁允许你叫老婆的，给我叫嫂子啊你这小子！”  
金韩彬：“......”  
“哥你找不到人类女性做女朋友所以就对无辜的小猫下手了吗？”金韩彬摇摇头，用目光谴责他，“它还是个孩子。”  
“什、什么？！哈！”金知元气笑了，反击的话也说不利索，结结巴巴的，“说、说得好像你你你你、能找到女朋友似的！”  
“那我也没凄惨到找只猫做老婆。”  
两人就这么打起来了，在地板上滚作一团。  
猫把屁股往地上一坐，歪着头围观，短短的毛尾巴翘在空中晃啊晃。

3.  
“老婆是只公猫。”  
金知元和金韩彬带猫去打疫苗的时候，护士小姐姐如是说，向他们投来看傻子的视线：“一个月大了，还没断奶呢。”  
“......啊？”  
“噗。”金韩彬指着一脸懵逼的金知元，爆笑了十分钟。

金知元重新给猫取了个名字，叫“bbuyo”，意思是可爱的小精灵，但金韩彬和工作人员还是老婆老婆的叫，就连粉丝都不改口。  
猫也只对“老婆”有反应，一听到“老婆”就颠颠往声源处跑，赖在那人手心给rua毛。  
金知元愁死了。

猫才不在意人类的想法，猫只负责享受人类的喜爱与服侍。

4.  
猫才是1个月大的奶猫，每顿饭都得金知元用大针管喂奶。猫就睡在他手心里，用前爪抱着针管吃得津津有味。  
金知元喂了几顿，后知后觉反应过来：“其实我是找了个儿子吧？！”

猫睡觉也和金知元一起，猫喜欢pooh，上面都是金知元的味道，让猫无比安心。猫每次都一小团的压在pooh身上，然后被金知元全部一起捞进怀里抱着。

第二天经纪人来叫早便看到了一幅奇景——  
猫含着金知元米粒般大小的bp，闭着眼睛使劲吸奶。猫什么都吸不出来，四只毛爪爪来回在胸膛踩奶。  
不知在做什么梦的金知元眉头紧锁，表情严肃，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷的说着不成话语的梦话。  
“噗。”经纪人立马掏出手机。

“这不就是男妈妈吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”第一个看到视频的金韩彬笑出眼泪。要不是因为这个场景太过于R18，金韩彬就把视频上传ins跟粉丝们分享了，可惜。  
金知元：“......西八。”

5.  
“我们要出门了，老婆。”金知元抱起猫，在小脑袋上亲了好几口。猫被亲出了飞机耳，抬起毛爪爪按到金知元兔牙上。  
金知元便又撅起嘴，亲了亲粉色的小梅花。  
猫终于被放下，就地一坐，用爪爪梳理起被口水糊得乱七八糟的毛毛。

才梳理到一半，就听到人类的脚步声越来越远，然后是们被打开的声音。猫放下爪子，转身去追。  
金知元在关门前回了下头，就看到他的猫看着他，急急忙忙往这边跑。  
门被经纪人关严了。

金知元转正头，脑子里却还在想猫。  
他反复想起猫看过来的眼神，还有它奔跑时底盘不稳的样子，越想越觉得心碎。

猫独自呆在家里，没有人陪它玩，它会不会孤单？  
会不会害怕？  
会不会出什么事啊，它那么小，才丁点大。

“啊C!”金知元脚步一转，大步往回走去。  
“呀！你去哪啊？”经纪人一头雾水。  
金韩彬停下来，打了个呵欠。

金知元一走近就听到猫在挠门，他快速输了密码，刚把门打开猫就从门缝里钻出来了，喵呜喵呜的叫。金知元心疼坏了，弯腰捞起猫放到颈间，软下声音哄：“哎一股，我错了……哎一股……”  
猫把爪子深深勾进衣服里，扭着身子往他颈窝里挤。  
金知元一边走一边哄猫，反复从毛脑袋撸到尾巴尖，终于把猫僵直的背脊和浑身炸起的毛毛撸软下去。

从此金知元无论去哪都会带上猫。

6.  
猫成了金知元的固定挂件，在所有他的街拍里都能看到猫。有时在肩膀上挂着，有时趴在金知元草丛一样的头顶睥睨众生，或是被金知元塞进口袋里，还会窝在卫衣帽子里可可爱爱只露出个小脑袋。  
时间长了，猫可以自己顺着金知元裤腿爬到他身上，也不再愿意安分待在某一个地方，勾着衣服在金知元身上到处乱爬，跟多动症似的。

开演唱会时金知元也带着猫。  
猫被别了个比它身子还长的蝴蝶结，被金知元顶在头顶。酷哥配奶猫，元素过于反差，粉丝们被萌的不行，气氛被推至顶点。  
金知元蹦蹦跳跳的唱歌，猫也待得稳稳当当。  
结果下一秒就被跟随着节奏律动，忘乎所以的金知元一个猛点头给甩飞出去。  
坑里的粉丝连连惊呼，都下意识伸出手——  
金知元也吓到了，闪电般出手，牢牢拽住了大蝴蝶结。  
蝴蝶结的另一端，猫在空中一荡一荡，心情平和，就连尾巴尖尖都透露出悠闲。金知元松了口气，单手把猫揣怀里抱着。  
猫看起来挺喜欢刚刚的飞行，冲金知元兴冲冲喵了一声，小身子跃跃欲试。  
金知元暗暗用力，不让猫乱动。

7.  
金知元和金韩彬的组合加了个新成员，叫老婆，是只猫。  
唱跳都不行，定位是门面、团宠，只负责营业买萌，人气还挺高，光是站子都有好几个。

金知元手机里就存了好多站子拍的图。

8.  
作为第3位成员，开签售会的时候猫也在，金知元和金韩彬忙着签售，猫就负责捣乱，从这头玩到那头，一会去扑正在写字的笔，一会整条的躺在摊开等着签名的专辑上，不许成员们落笔，偶尔撩拨一下粉丝......玩累了就把小脑袋往两人随便谁的手腕上一搭，眼睛一眯一眯的睡着了。  
金知元和金韩彬不厌其烦地重复着拨开猫-签名的动作，还要替猫给面前的粉丝道歉。  
粉丝们丝毫不介意，拿出精心准备的礼物送给猫，从漂亮昂贵的衣服到千奇百怪的玩具，甚至有人抱着个玻璃鱼缸上来了，鱼缸里赫然游着一条锦鲤，有两只猫那么长。  
“什么啊，这是给老婆的口粮吗？”金知元惊讶道。  
“内！”粉丝掩着嘴，咯咯咯的笑。  
猫来了兴致，站直身子扒着鱼缸口，将毛脑袋伸到鱼缸里看。红色的大鱼悠闲地吐着泡泡，对上方虎视眈眈的猎食者熟视无睹。  
猫伸出爪子试探地撩了撩水，猛地拍了下大鱼的头。  
大鱼受到了惊吓，一个神龙摆尾，在缸里四处逃窜，激起的水花溅了猫满脸。  
猫也被吓到了，喵呜喵呜的，扭头扑进金知元怀里。  
“你为什么也被吓到了啊？！”金知元哭笑不得，捏着袖子边帮猫擦拭湿漉漉往下滴水的毛毛。

锦鲤最后被寄养在经理人家里，因为猫一看到它就在老远的地方弓腰哈气，全身的毛都炸起，像个海胆球。

9.  
猫到了该断奶的时候，金知元按照兽医的吩咐把猫粮用水泡得软软的才放到猫面前：“吃吧。”  
猫低头看看食盆，又抬起头看着金知元。  
一人一猫隔着食盆对峙。  
“为什么不吃啊。”金知元双手托腮，满脸愁色。  
猫无动于衷，连屈尊低下头去闻闻味道都不愿意。  
金知元没办法，拿起一颗放嘴里咬了一口，夸张的做出津津有味的表情：“唔，不难吃啊！老婆你尝尝。”  
剩下的半颗被金知元摊在手心里送到猫嘴边。猫抽着小鼻子嗅啊嗅，张嘴探出小舌头，把猫粮舔进嘴里。  
“没错，好样的。”金知元连连点头，在毛脑袋上揉了一把以示奖励，“吃吧。”  
猫看着他，小舌头在嘴周舔来舔去。  
“欸咦，看我做什么？看这里啊老婆。”金知元在食盆边敲了敲，可猫只低头一撇，随即不感兴趣地移开视线，继续盯着他。  
金知元：“......”  
到底是哪里出了问题啊！金知元怪叫一声，崩溃抓头。  
“不吃吗？”金韩彬也过来了，刚蹲下猫就凑过来，伸长了脖子把脑袋往他手里凑。  
“韩彬啊——救救我吧——”金知元一脸哭相，指着正对金韩彬撒娇的猫，跟金韩彬告状，“这家伙不吃饭啊！”  
金韩彬摸了摸毛脑袋，轻声同猫说话：“老婆啊，不吃饭吗？不合口味？”  
猫歪歪脑袋。  
金韩彬拿了颗猫粮，喂到猫嘴边。猫张开嘴，毫无犹豫地吃了。

金知元：O_O  
金韩彬面色不变，连续成功喂了三、四次，浑身散发出喂饭高手的气息。  
“……把饭盆放过去试试？”  
金韩彬依言把饭盆挪到猫面前。猫果然不愿意吃，看都不看饭盆一眼，屁股往地上一坐，做出等待的样子。  
“是要喂吧。”金韩彬了然道。  
“哇——这家伙，哇！”金知元撸了把头发，大声教育猫，“自己吃啊！你已经不是那个需要喂奶的小猫猫了，你现在是男子汉了ok？男人都是自己吃饭的。”  
猫抬起屁股，伸了个长长的懒腰，然后一条的侧躺在地板上啃爪爪。  
金韩彬：“老婆在嘲讽你呢，哥。”  
金知元：“……西八。”  
金知元能怎么办？还不是只能一颗一颗的喂。

10.  
这次回归取得了不错的成绩，理事大手一挥，请大家吃大餐，就连猫都专门有一只白灼大龙虾——和猫一样长呢。  
猫端端正正坐在龙虾面前，被金知元金韩彬伺候着，吃得津津有味。  
人类的食物就比猫丰盛得多：刺身鲍鱼、牛排烤肉......桌上的摆得满满当当。猫吃饱了就爬到金知元肩上舔爪爪，围观人类吃吃喝喝，举杯换盏，到最后丑态毕露。  
“......我大概不能写出比这好的歌了。”金韩彬口齿不清地说。  
金知元表示不认同：“说什么呢，你也太小瞧自己了。”  
猫坐在金知元肩头，歪着毛脑袋好奇地打量近在咫尺的金韩彬，小鼻子一抽一抽。  
“老婆啊。”金韩彬突然注意到猫，双手卡在猫前肢下把猫抱了起来，“老婆，下辈子我会成为风，就不能抱你了，也不能喂你吃饭饭......但是当你行走奔跑时，我会吹起你的毛毛，帮你赶走所有的不开心。”  
他脸色爆红，神情却很认真，猫看着他，喵了一声。  
“你喝醉了。”金知元说。  
“啊，是的。”金韩彬小心翼翼把猫放下，举起三根手指，“我喝了——两瓶半了，因为今天很开心。”  
“这是3，笨蛋！”  
“哦......”金韩彬看着手，勉勉强强把无名指第一个指节折下来，“两杯，半。”  
金知元啪啪啪地拍他肩膀，超大声地嘲笑他，金韩彬便也跟着嘿嘿嘿笑。

被放在饭桌上的猫闻着味找到了金韩彬3个果啤罐。猫谨慎地围着罐子绕了几圈，凑近一个横着倒在桌上的易拉罐口舔了舔。  
猫吧嗒着嘴，眼睛一亮，一巴掌打翻了还剩半罐的果酒。果酒吨吨吨的淌出来，猫退后几步，不让液体浸到爪爪，低头舔酒喝。

等金知元发现果酒小偷时猫已经把桌子上的酒都舔干净了，用爪爪扒着易拉罐，试图把剩下的酒也弄出来。  
“呀！”金知元揪住猫的后颈皮拎起来，“你喝酒了？！”  
猫用小舌头舔着嘴周，打了个酒嗝。  
金韩彬看着横在桌面的三个易拉罐发了会楞，后知后觉拿起一个晃了晃：“没了。”  
两人一齐盯着猫看。  
猫扭着脑袋，目光牢牢黏在易拉罐上。  
“......韩彬啊，你酒量还不如一只猫呢。”金知元说。

11.  
金知元最近喜欢在头发上绑一些可可爱爱的小珠子，猫也很喜欢，没事就跑到他头顶上趴着，伸爪子撩进怀里抱着，咔咔咔地啃。  
第三个裂成两半的珠子从眼前落下时金知元终于发现了不对，他低头把猫倒进怀里抱着：“不行，老婆啊，这个不能吃！你最近总是在吃奇怪的东西。”  
老婆肚皮朝天，四肢在空中划拉着，扭身扑住金知元在它肚皮上乱rua的大手，张嘴叼住一根指头，咔吧咔吧地嚼。  
“嘶——这个也不能吃。”金知元抽回手，“你饿了吗？不是才吃的饭？”  
刚刚摸了小肚子明明还鼓鼓的呢。  
猫叫了一声，冲他大大的张开嘴。  
“怎么了？你想吃了我吗？”金知元忍俊不禁，用手指点了点猫细细尖尖的小獠牙。  
然后那獠牙就镶在他指腹上，一起离开了猫嘴，拉出一条细细的血丝。

金知元：O口O！！！

“对不起！啊啊——怎么办！”金知元猛地站起，抱着猫捏着牙，风风火火冲进宠物医院：“牙牙牙牙牙——牙！”  
“小猫到换牙期了呢，你还挺幸运，能捡到牙。”兽医扳着猫嘴仔仔细细的检查，“一般掉下来的牙都会被小家伙吃掉。”  
金知元松了口气，也没敢告诉牙医手里这颗牙齿的故事。

12.  
“老婆，老婆，过来——老婆啊。”  
猫睡在阳光下，伸展着身体，把自己拉成长长的猫条条，头都不回一下。  
最近猫到了青春期，变得不爱黏人，不愿意成天跟着金知元，也不会谁叫都凑过去了。金知元眼巴巴看着只拿个毛屁股对着他的猫，倍感惆怅。  
他已经习惯了身上总是挂着只猫猫挂件，也习惯了24小时与老婆黏在一起，可除了喂饭、一起睡觉的其他时候，老婆却不再需要他了，怪让人寂寞的。  
猫的脾气也变得不太好，不会再任人rua毛，不高兴了还会用猫猫拳打人，小脾气说来就来，金知元气得牙痒痒，也不能把它怎么样，人类又怎么会跟一只可爱的小猫猫过不去呢？就连揍猫的时候金知元都没敢用力，以至于猫根本就不怕他。

但猫贴心的时候又意外的贴心，猫太敏锐了，能准确捕捉到他每次的情绪低落，然后待在他身边，允许絮絮叨叨说些听不懂的话，也允许他把脸埋进毛毛里，就算金知元不小心把眼泪蹭上去也不会骂人。  
“老婆——”

金知元万分感谢在那个阳光明媚的下午认识了猫，万分感谢猫愿意成为他的家人。


	2. Chapter 2

13.  
猫彻底迷上酒了，只要听见易拉罐打开的声音，就跑到面前守着。  
一向纵容猫的人类这次却不好说话了，任猫如何卖萌撒娇都不把酒分给它。猫气得喵喵叫，一找到机会就伸爪扒拉罐子。  
金知元眼疾手快，把猫爪爪包进手里：“不行。”  
他把猫抱起来，认真道：“不能喝，会死的知道吗？”  
“喵呜！”猫叫得超大声。  
“不行。”金知元干脆站起身，把猫抱进房间，塞进被子里裹了两圈，还往上压了个枕头，然后转身就跑！  
深陷被窝的猫眼睁睁看着金知元一溜风跑了出去，还无情地带上了门。  
“喵——！！”  
金知元抓了把碎发，哼着歌，高高兴兴回到饭厅落座。  
经纪人正在和金韩彬说这事：“我还是第一次看到爱喝酒的猫，世界真是无奇不有啊。”  
金韩彬埋头啃排骨，拒绝承认自己的酒量还不如一只猫。  
金知元咔咔咔笑，拎起啤酒罐与经纪人碰杯。  
“哈——酒确实是个好东西！”  
“就是说。”金知元点头附和。  
金韩彬撇他们一眼，默默喝了口可乐。下一秒喉头一哽，把嘴里的可乐全部喷到了桌子上，炸鸡排骨披萨雨露均沾，无一幸免。  
“啊，干嘛啊！”金知元骂骂咧咧，“金韩彬你恶心死了！”  
金韩彬机械放下可乐，瞪大眼睛直勾勾看着金知元后面，嘴唇抖动。坐在他旁边的经纪人也一脸懵逼，抬手推了推眼镜。  
“什什什、什么啊？后面有鬼吗？”金知元小眼睛在眼眶里乱晃，“是隐藏相机吧，别搞这些，我又不怕鬼.......”  
话音刚落，余光就扫到一个白花花的人影拉开他旁边的空椅子，坐了下来。  
等等，等等。  
这屋子里应该只有他、金韩彬、经纪人三个人才对。  
第四个人从哪冒出来的？  
私生饭？  
不，私生也没那么大胆吧——金知元艰难咽了口口水。  
金知元视线也不敢乱瞟了，直勾勾盯着正前方的空气。但是眼角还能看到那个人影，接着两只毛茸茸的爪子探过来，抱起了眼下的啤酒罐。  
等等，等等！  
两个什么？毛茸茸的——爪子？！

14.  
金知元猛的转过头，速度快到颈骨都还未反应过来，发出咔吧一声脆响。  
猫耳少年抱着罐子凑到嘴边，仰着小脸咕咚咕咚干了里面的酒。  
它、不，他有一头灰蓝色的短发，脑袋上支棱着两只毛茸茸的猫耳；脸巴掌大，在眼下点着颗心形痣；脖子很长，小小的喉结因为吞咽的动作一耸一耸的。  
他身上一丝不缕，皮肤白得反光，两只小臂到手指却还保留着猫的上肢原态，只不过等比例增大了一点而已。  
咣。  
他把喝空了的易拉罐随意一扔，吐出红红的小舌头清理嘴周，视线在桌上来回巡视。  
桌上另外三人都僵硬成蜡像，只有眼珠子在剧烈晃动。  
他突然站起身，屁股离开椅子时拖出了短促又刺耳的声音，把另外三人吓了一跳。猫才不在意，他撑着桌子，伸手去够对面经纪人的啤酒。  
虽然变大了很多，但猫爪还是不如人类的灵活。猫勾了两下都没能把它拿起来，干脆整个的爬上桌子——  
金知元目光不知不觉就停在那个肉肉的小屁股上了。尾椎骨上生着一根长长的、毛茸茸的尾巴，愉悦地甩动，下肢也毛茸茸的，保持着猫的样子。  
有了下肢做支撑，猫用两只前爪稳稳抱起了啤酒罐，凑到嘴边咕咚咕咚。  
咣。  
空罐子被仍到地上，来回滚了两圈。  
“Bobby，”猫扭头爬到金知元腿上坐好，轻轻拍了下他的胸口，“还要。”  
金知元下意识去看对面的金韩彬与经纪人，目光无助，结果两人都赶紧错开了视线，看天看地就是不看他。  
金知元小心翼翼开口：“你、你你你你、还要？”  
猫认真点头，头上的猫耳朵跟着抖了抖：“嗯，还要。”  
“......”金知元舔着下唇，欲言又止，欲言又止。  
猫等不及了，又往他胸口拍了一下。  
“你、你是谁啊？”  
猫脑袋一歪，满脸的困惑：“我是老婆啊。”

人类真的好笨，变成他们的样子就认不出来了吗？明明气味是没变的，毛毛的颜色也没变……大笨蛋。

反正他的人类无论变成什么样子他都可以认出来的。

15.  
咔啦——金知元拉开啤酒罐的拉环。  
老婆炯炯有神地盯着他手里的罐子看，毛耳朵一抖一抖，尾巴也高高竖起。  
下一秒开了口的啤酒就被金知元送到了他眼前，老婆用两只爪爪夹住，送到嘴边喝了一口，高兴得眼睛都眯起来。  
金知元全程看着他，见状操心道：“喝慢点。”  
金韩彬在后面默默对他使眼色。  
金知元舔了舔下唇，欲言又止，欲言又止，突然意识到老婆还光着。他忘了要说的话，扭头去找了件衣服给老婆披上。  
老婆动作一顿，抖着肩膀把衣服弄掉，扭头朝金知元龇牙哈气，超级凶。  
金知元退后一步，怂怂道：“怎、怎么了？”  
“我现在力气很大，别想轻易用布料困住我！”老婆气呼呼道。  
刚刚金知元就是这样困住他，然后把他一只猫关在房间里的！  
“没有——”金知元喊冤，“我是怕你冷，你看，我们都穿着衣服。”  
猫转着脑袋把三个人一一打量过来，确认金知元说的是真的才放松下来：“我不冷。”  
老婆又喝了口酒：“鬼是什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚刚说的，鬼。”  
“哦，就是一种很可怕的东西。”  
老婆皱了皱鼻子：“比大鱼还可怕吗？”  
金知元抓了抓头：“不一定吧，有的人怕大鱼，但是不会怕鬼，也有的人怕鬼而不怕大鱼。”  
“我现在不怕大鱼了，我比它大了很多，一巴掌就能拍死它。”老婆高兴道，“说不定我也不会怕鬼，这样我就什么都不怕了。”  
“真厉害。”金知元微笑起来。  
老婆突然把啤酒罐递给他，金知元顺手接过来，嘴里问道：“不喝了？”  
“喝的。”猫舔舔唇，“你喂我。”  
他爪爪一直举着，有点酸。  
在老婆的背后，金韩彬翻了个白眼，又开始对金知元使眼色。  
金知元终于想起正事：“......你为什么能变成人？”  
老婆说：“猫无所不能，你关不住我，我也不会因为喝酒就死掉。”  
他看看金知元，又低头看看自己的爪爪，突然就开始憋气，嘴里还发出“嗯——”的声音，跟便秘了似得。  
四肢上蓝黑色的毛毛突然无风自动，齐齐飘起来，化成蓝黑色的细沙，消散开——他把四肢变成了人类的手脚。  
老婆看着金知元，冲他得意地挥了挥手，强调道：“猫无所不能。”  
金知元笑得眯起眼，他揉了揉老婆的头，将啤酒送到他嘴边，喂他喝了口酒，嘴里称赞道：“好厉害啊，你还会说话呢。”  
“我还会唱歌。”老婆说着就唱起来：“错过今天就会后悔的话剩下的只有后悔的份了如果不想后悔在这之前就不要做后悔的事 oh yeah right rhytm ta!”

“......”金知元瞪大眼，后知后觉反应过来老婆在唱他的rap。  
听起来是挺厉害啦，虽然rap被唱出了奇异的节奏感。  
金韩彬想笑不敢笑，死死抿住唇。他突然就不怕了，走过去在立着尖尖的毛耳朵的脑袋上揉了一把：“哇——真的好厉害啊，老婆。”  
老婆扭头看他一眼，脑袋顶在他手心蹭了蹭，高兴地眯起眼。

仍在怀疑世界的经纪人：“......”  
不是，你们为什么接受得那么快？

16.  
危机解除，三个人加一只猫围着餐桌坐下，继续吃夜宵。  
金知元不但给老婆喂酒，还喂他吃了好多人类才可以的吃的食物。老婆超开心，一边被投喂一边和他的人类们聊天。  
后来还学会了干杯——几个易拉罐热热闹闹的撞在一起，然后才被送到各自嘴边，喝上一大口。  
哈——超级爽！  
“老婆，你可以维持人身多久？”  
“很久很久，只要我想。”  
“尾巴和耳朵呢？也能收进去吗？”  
老婆茫然看着金韩彬，头顶的耳朵像是受到了惊吓，突然立了起来。老婆伸手朝头上摸去，捏住一只耳朵上上下下的捏：“......啊！”  
另一只手捉住从椅子上垂下去的毛尾巴拎到眼前：“啊！”  
他像是才发现他的毛耳朵和长尾巴。老婆深吸一口气，又开始“嗯——”的使劲。  
三人直勾勾盯着他看，眼珠子在老婆的耳朵与尾巴来回移动。耳朵也和四肢一样，蓝黑色的毛毛慢慢化成了细沙，于头顶消失了。  
三人又专注盯尾巴。  
老婆飞快地扫了眼金韩彬，继续使劲，小脸憋得通红：“嗯——”  
尾巴一点变化都没有，尾巴尖还调皮地晃了晃，挑衅似的。  
“嗯——”  
过了好久好久，老婆泄了气，噘着嘴跟金知元告状：“它不听话。”  
“我不能把它变没......”老婆说着说着，漂亮的猫眼里迅速蓄起水雾，声音也带上了哭腔。  
金知元赶紧顺毛：“没事的。你看，我们都没有尾巴，只有你有好看的尾巴。”  
“就是。”金韩彬也绕过来，把尾巴握进手里，“我就喜欢尾巴，毛茸茸的，很漂亮。”  
“真的吗？”老婆抽噎一声，一边用拳头擦眼泪一边用水灵灵的眸子看着他们。  
“真的。”“真的。”  
于是老婆又高兴了，尾巴在金韩彬手上绕了一圈，粘乎乎的缠住他。  
金知元与金韩彬对视一眼，齐齐松了口气。

老婆吃饱喝足，又变回了小猫猫，跳到金知元怀里缩成一团，打了个大大的呵欠。  
这是困了呢。  
金知元无奈摇头，抱着猫回了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

17.  
金知元做了个梦。梦里地震了，世界摇摇欲摧，金知元被坍塌的房檐压住。他没放弃，挣扎着爬出废墟，结果刚跑出几步，又被砸下来的残檐断壁压住。  
金知元爬了一晚上废墟，醒过来只觉得累，胸口闷闷的，一低头便看到一团蓝灰色的头发翘着，身上结结实实压着一个人。  
——等等，等等。  
为什么他的床上会有其他人？  
哦，他的猫会变人。  
——但是睡前不是变回猫了吗？  
那也可以再变成人啊。  
好的，有道理。  
金知元深吸一口气，把四仰八叉睡在他身上的老婆搬回床上。  
老婆这次的变形比上次成功多了，手脚都变成了人类该有的样子，唯有耳朵还是猫耳朵，尾巴也依旧长在白嫩嫩的屁股上。  
他在枕头上蹭了蹭脸，发出无意义的呓语。  
“......”金知元抹了把脸，拉过被子给老婆盖上，自己下床去洗漱。  
是不是该单独给老婆准备个房间？很多生活用品也要重新买......还得取个姓名字，对着个男孩子老婆老婆的叫多不像话。

18.  
再回到房间时老婆已经醒了，躺在床上玩手指。听到动静后大大的耳朵唰地支棱起来，从被子里冒出头，盯着金知元看。  
“早。”金知元说，走到床脚，拉开椅子在电脑桌前落座。  
床上传来窸窸窣窣的动静，一只葱白似的手伸过来，抓住椅子扶手，把椅子转了180度。  
老婆轻车熟路从床上爬到金知元怀里，用脑袋蹭他下巴。电竞椅承受了两个人的体重，危险的往下陷，发出令人心惊的哀鸣。  
金知元靠进椅背里，双手虚扶着他：“......呀，你以为你还是小猫吗？下去。”  
“不要。”老婆一口拒绝，对金知元撒娇，“Bobby，帮我梳毛嘛！”  
变成人身的老婆白白嫩嫩的，体毛稀疏，像块奶豆腐。金知元茫然瞪大小眼睛，上上下下的扫视他：“哪有毛？”  
老婆瞅他一眼：“那也要梳，背上痒。”  
金知元下意识伸手在他背上撸了一把，老婆立马发出舒服的哼哼，垂在椅子外的尾巴翘起来，摇啊摇。  
金知元却问他：“你是不是该洗澡了？”  
尾巴立马僵在半空，老婆警惕竖起毛耳朵，哈他：“不洗澡！”  
“要洗。”金知元低头闻了他一下，“你都臭了。”  
老婆扭身要跑，被金知元用力箍住腰困在怀里：“放开我！”  
“不。”金知元抱着他站起身往外走，步伐坚定。  
老婆脚趾扣地，重心后移，用尽全身的力气阻止他。可他无论是体形还是个子比不过金知元，力量不值一提。金知元拦腰抱着他，轻松走到门口。  
老婆死死抓住门框，嘴里啊啊啊的叫。  
隔壁的门打开了，经纪人探出鸟窝头，朝这边看来：“做什么呢？”  
一下秒对面的门也打开了，金韩彬挠着另一种造型的鸟窝头，半梦半醒地眯着眼：“吵死了。”  
老婆手脚并用地缠到门框上了，十指的指甲突然变得又长又尖，深深插进墙壁里。金知元捏着他的细腰往外拔，一时竟拔不出来。  
“我不洗澡！”老婆气死了，甩着尾巴啪啪啪抽他，还挺疼。  
金知元被抽得呲牙咧嘴，扭头招呼金韩彬：“快来帮忙。”  
金韩彬便懵懵的走过来掰老婆的手指。  
两人通力合作，终于把镶在墙上的老婆拔出来，金知元让金韩彬抓着老婆的爪子，他矮身把老婆往肩上一抗，齐心协力往浴室走。  
老婆气死了，一口咬住金韩彬的手。  
“啊——！！！”金韩彬一声惨叫， 软脚虾似的往地上倒，弯下来的膝盖恰好顶中前方金知元的腿弯，金知元瞬间就跪了。  
三人在地上滚作一团。

19.  
经纪人：“......”  
现场一团乱，惨叫连连。老婆松开金韩彬，又扭头去咬金知元，还用爪子挠人，凶的一比。  
经纪人自认没有本事拉架，便停在安全区域，举着手机录像，顺便劝架：“别打啦，你们不要打啦。”  
他的声音被惨叫声无情淹没。

最后老婆还是被金知元金韩彬联手给制服了，两人摁住他，躺地上喘粗气。经纪人见状举着手机靠近，记录下他们气喘吁吁，身上布满爪印和齿痕的狼狈样子。  
“妈妈啊——”金知元皱着脸，抹了把辛酸泪。金韩彬也哭丧着脸，张着嘴嗬嗬喘气。  
经纪人发出无情的嘲笑。  
两人歇够了，就一人架着老婆一条胳膊把人拎起来，继续往浴室走。三人一窝蜂地挤进淋浴间，金知元拿起花洒，金韩彬拨开阀门，水哗哗喷出来，从老婆头顶浇下去，打湿了毛耳朵与墨蓝色的头发。  
老婆肌肉紧绷，啊啊啊的凶人，却还是被淋成了落汤鸡。  
金知元：“洗澡很舒服的，你感受一下。”  
金韩彬：“真的真的，不骗你。”  
老婆：“啊啊啊啊！”  
金知元：“别闹了，你不累吗？”  
金韩彬：“我累死了，啊C！”  
水淋上皮肤，温热的，好像还挺舒服。老婆瞬间闭嘴，连带僵硬的身子也软下来。金知元与金韩彬对视一眼，又齐齐低头去观察老婆的神色。  
老婆舔了舔干涩的嘴皮，扭头跟金知元提要求：“那里还要冲。”  
两人很警惕，依旧架着他，捏着他两只手腕，金知元移动着花洒：“这里？”  
“不是——”老婆扭着身子，自己调整位置。  
好像不是装的，金知元与金韩彬对视一眼，对老婆说：“我们放手了，不许再挠人咬人。”  
“不然就打屁股。”金韩彬补充。  
“嗯嗯。”老婆眼里只有花洒，心不在焉地点头。  
两人小心翼翼放开他。老婆收了利爪，在花洒下缓慢地转了个圈，舒服地眯起眼睛。  
金知元松了口气：“就说洗澡很舒服吧，C!”  
两人伺候着给老婆洗了个澡，顺便把自己也给洗了，毕竟刚刚在地上滚了半天，都搞得灰头土脸的。  
擦沐浴露的时候老婆就伸手去玩三人身上的泡泡，还傻乎乎舔了一口，苦的直吐舌头。  
明明闻起来是牛奶呢，真奇怪。

20.  
老婆虽然可以在猫身与人身间自由切换，但本质还是个小猫猫，思维方式、行动模式、习惯喜好依旧是猫的模式。比如喜欢喝别人杯子里的水，也喜欢凑到水龙头下费劲舔水喝，就是不碰专门给他准备的水杯；再比如吃饭依旧要喂，还很挑嘴，这也不吃那也不吃。没了蓬松的毛毛撑场子，老婆看起来就是个瘦瘦小小的小孩——他甚至没到金知元下巴！

老婆依然喜欢高处和窄的地方，喜欢晒太阳。某次窝进小飘窗里晒了一下午太阳，等晚上金知元从工作室回来，就见老婆抹着眼泪迎过来了，小脸和身子红通通的，像是打翻了化妆包里所有的腮红然后还躺进去打了个滚。  
金知元：“......”  
直到老婆走到金知元面前他才发现问题的严重——老婆不仅很红，还在脱皮，四处布满被他自己抓出的抓痕紫砂，全身上下没一块好的皮肤。  
“怎么弄成这样了？”金知元朝那张红彤彤淋满泪水的脸伸出手，又不敢碰上去，最后轻轻拨开老婆抹眼泪的手，“别碰，我看看。”  
“BOBBY，痛。”老婆抽抽噎噎的，把眼睛哭得肿肿的。脑袋上大大的毛耳朵耷拉下来，可怜兮兮的。  
金知元心疼坏了，揉着老婆的小脑袋安慰，发信息拜托经纪人去买药膏。  
老婆起码用了4、5管药膏才把皮肤恢复成白皙滑腻的样子，从此对阳光敬而远之，只在严严实实拉着窗帘的房间活动。  
原本老婆一直不肯穿衣服，经过这事后明白了没有毛毛就必须穿衣服的重要性，再加上金知元说只要他好好穿衣服，就给他做烧啤喝，老婆立马就点头了。  
猫都是好奇心加满的生物，老婆迫不及待想喝到烧啤，立马就拽着金知元去穿衣服，尾巴急切地在屁股后面晃来晃去。  
金知元被老婆拉着往房间走，转过头冲金韩彬宇经纪人露出个万分得意的笑。他们曾打过一个赌，赌谁能让老婆穿上衣服。  
胜者果然是他，哈！  
金给老婆套上了T恤与四角内裤，还特地把内裤后面的布料剪了个洞，让尾巴能钻出来。  
老婆扭了扭屁股，不高兴地探出爪子，把内裤挠破了扔出好远。好在他并没有把超大码宽松T恤也一起撕了，小吉吉和小屁股得以被T恤长长的下摆遮住。  
“知道老婆为什么不爱穿衣服吗？”经纪人一推眼镜，两个镜片折射出睿智的白光，“因为身为主人的你没做好榜样啊，还有你也是，住在这屋子里的都是野人，除了我。”  
在宿舍不穿衣服的金知元金韩彬：“......”  
无法反驳呢。

21.  
作为一只傲娇的小猫猫，老婆极其擅长推拉，具体表现为你陪他玩时他不一定理你，说不定还会赏你顿暴躁猫猫拳，但你想安静的打会游戏的时候，老婆就迈着优雅的猫步过来了，歪着头将你打量一圈，然后钻入你怀中坐着，看你玩电脑、敲键盘。看着看着就忍不住伸出一根指头去按键盘。  
被这样搞了几次后金知元反射弧也练出来了，能迅速在老婆碰到键盘前把小肉手抓住，扔开。  
老婆觉得这游戏可太有趣了，便仰着脸观察金知元神色，趁他不注意就飞快伸手去敲键盘，被逮到也开心，成功按到键盘更开心。  
“啊C！”金知元快被烦死，几次抬起拳头想揍猫。最后他把键盘一推，捏着老婆后颈站起来，带着他往外走。  
老婆虽然是人类的身体构造，但被捏住后颈的时候依旧会被封印，任人宰割。他被金知元运送进金韩彬房间，扔到床上。   
金韩彬正睡觉呢，突然就被一个重物砸了个满怀，眼睛还没睁开就先发出了痛苦的呻吟。  
等他茫然睁开眼睛后金知元已经转身走了，他只看到逆光中一个决绝的背影帅气地关上房门，房间又重陷黑暗。  
身边床垫陷下去一小块，有人在动来动去的。金韩彬还在发懵，那人就钻入他怀中了，从胸口biu地伸出个顶着对毛耳朵的小脑袋。  
老婆仰起脸，眨巴着眼睛盯着他看。金韩彬睡得乱七八糟，头发像鸟窝，眼角有眼屎，嘴角挂着口水。  
作为个爱干净的猫猫，老婆看不下去自己的小弟如此邋遢，当即凑过去给他舔嘴角。  
“唔......”金韩彬哼了声，一边推他一边后仰躲避。  
老婆还是只小猫猫的时候就喜欢舔他，对于猫猫来说舔只是在清洁而已，可对于人类来说，舔这个行为具有更深刻、复杂的意义，金韩彬自然不能由他乱舔。  
“别舔了。”  
“为什么？你好脏。”老婆盯着他眼角看，蹙眉以示嫌弃。  
金韩彬赶紧用手去抹眼屎：“脏就更不能舔，吃了脏东西会生病的。”  
“不会。”老婆不能理解，毕竟所有的猫猫都是用舌头做清洁的。  
“但你想现在是人类啊，人只会舔喜欢的人。”  
“猫也只会舔喜欢的猫，和它的人类。”  
“不，不一样的。”金韩彬下意识反驳，然后他对上了那双纯粹清澈的眼睛，在那对漆黑的眼瞳上清晰看到了自己，顿时金韩彬什么都说不出来了。  
老婆却不高兴了：“我可不是随便的猫，因为你是我的人类我才给你舔毛的。”  
这世界上有众多人类，也只有金知元和金韩彬，最多加个经纪人，这三人是不同的。老婆只允许他们待在自己领地内，愿意给予他们庇护。  
金韩彬却不领情。  
老婆哼了声，从他怀里爬出来，扭头走掉。  
金韩彬：“......”  
头疼。

21.  
金韩彬进行了深刻的自我检讨。  
老婆虽然可以变成人，但他本质还是猫，在猫眼里世界单纯可爱，没有那么多纷纷扰扰情情爱爱。无论舔人也好还是横在谁腿上要摸摸也好，老婆只是本能的表达喜爱而已，他不是人类，何必要遵守人类的价值观？  
更何况金韩彬作为拥有人类三观的人，不是那种会丧心病狂拐骗无知猫猫的变态。虽然老婆长得漂亮可爱，很合金韩彬胃口，但老婆舔他、跟他撒娇的时候，金韩彬从未生出过什么龌蹉念头。  
综上所述，他为什么要用人类的规矩约束一只猫呢？猫撒娇有错吗？猫舔人有错吗？错的只是思想肮脏的人类而已。  
金韩彬豁然开朗，立刻起床去哄猫。他特地下楼去便利店买了老婆最爱吃的哈密瓜冰淇凌，回来后满屋子的找猫。  
“老婆啊，去哪里了？老婆？”  
老婆在金知元床上午睡，蜷着身子，怀里抱着pooh。听到金韩彬的呼唤后懵懵睁开眼睛，躺着醒觉。  
金韩彬很快找进来了，一开门就和老婆对上视线，放低声音问：“在睡觉吗？”  
老婆舒展着伸了个懒腰，坐起来揉眼睛。  
金韩彬晃了晃冰淇淋包装袋：“要不要吃冰淇淋？你最喜欢的哈密瓜冰淇淋？”  
沉迷游戏的金知元头都不回，用看透一切的语调问：“你又怎么惹到他了？”  
老婆想起了刚刚发生的事，气呼呼的告状：“韩彬说不要我喜欢他。”  
“没有！我可没有这么说！”金韩彬赶紧反驳，走过坐在床上，伸手去拉他。  
金知元幸灾乐祸笑得超大声：“那就没人喜欢他了，金韩彬好可怜！啊，太可怜了！”  
“就是说。”金韩彬抓着老婆的小肉手，可怜巴巴地看着他，“老婆不要不喜欢我，我错了，原谅我吧，好不好？”  
老婆转着小脑袋看看金知元又看看金韩彬，陷入沉思。  
金韩彬用好可怜好可怜的眼神盯着他。  
“好吧。”老婆也不是记仇的猫猫，何况金韩彬认错态度良好，还给他买了哈密瓜味的冰淇淋。  
那就原谅他好啦，老婆抬手帮金韩彬把一撮翘起来的头发按下去，伸头在金韩彬拆好包装袋递过来的的冰淇淋上咬了一口。  
金知元见无热闹可看就开始赶人：“和好了就出去，不要影响我打游戏。”  
老婆爬进金韩彬怀里，被他抱着离开房间。

22.  
（本章梗来自@SIUYIMM）

等金知元终于愿意从刺激战场出来时已经到饭点了，他摸摸干瘪的肚皮，起身往外走。刚进客厅就见金韩彬与老婆亲亲密密挤在沙发一角，正小声聊天。金韩彬手里拿着包薯片，另一只手捏着薯片往嘴里送。  
金知元朝他们走去，夺过薯片袋抓薯片吃。  
金韩彬与老婆齐齐扭头看他一眼，又一起转正脑袋，继续聊天。金韩彬吮了吮拿过薯片的那两根手指，老婆盯着他吮完，凑过去舔他嘴角，把挂在那儿的薯片残渣舔掉。  
金韩彬刚刚认真跟他道了歉，老婆很高兴，不放过任何可以舔他的机会，借此表达喜爱。  
正好目睹了全程的金知元：“......?!”  
他又去看金韩彬，金韩彬神色自然，完全没觉得有什么不对。金知元严肃放下薯片，揉了把老婆的毛脑袋：“呀，你跟我过来下。”  
“干嘛哦。”老婆不情不愿的站起来，走到他身边。  
金韩彬给了金知元一个满含深意的眼神。  
“下一个就是你，等着。”金知元对他说，带着老婆往房间走。  
作为哥，他有教导弟弟的义务。金知元严肃关上房门，与老婆面对面谈话：“老婆啊，以后不可以那样舔人了，尤其是舔嘴巴，不可以。”  
老婆猫猫歪头：“为什么？”  
“舔嘴巴就跟bobo是一样的，只有喜欢的人之间才能这样。”  
“我喜欢韩彬的。”  
“不是啊，那种喜欢不算，得是最最喜欢的人才可以。”  
老婆再次猫猫歪头：“最最喜欢？”  
“嗯。”金知元认真点头。  
老婆想啊想，突然露出恍然大悟的神色。他拍了拍金知元肩膀，踮起脚在金知元嘴上亲了一口，用安抚的语气说：“好啦，我最最喜欢你，不要和韩彬打架。”  
金知元：“......我不、你最......喜喜喜......”  
他语言系统完全崩溃了，老婆大概觉得好玩，又踮起脚亲他，重复道：“最最喜欢Bobby！”  
“行了行了，可以了！”金知元赶紧摁住他，“不是这种喜欢啊！我也不是在吃醋！”  
“那是什么？”  
“是——”金知元看着老婆充满求知欲的眼睛，一时语塞。

23.  
“最最喜欢的人，是你愿意与他分享一罐啤酒的人，是无论快乐悲伤都无法离开的人。”金知元舔了舔嘴唇，用猫可以理解的话语说，“这个人，他光是存在着就让能你充满力量，无所畏惧。同时他又能让你放下所有防备，把柔软的肚皮翻出来给他摸。这种感情被称之为爱。”  
老婆仔细想了想，如果是Bobby的话，他愿意与他分享一罐啤酒。  
虽然Bobby惹他生气的时候更多，还总是不愿陪他玩，但他从来没有因此就不想要Bobby了。Bobby是老婆小小的时候一眼选中的人类，猫不会轻易饲养一只人类，它们对此很慎重，一旦选定就不会离开，这是主人的义务和责任。  
Bobby是个强大又温柔的人类，他也曾伤痕累累、狼狈不堪，但他从未放弃，迈向目标的每一步都稳健牢固,气势如虹。这样的Bobby给了老婆很多力量，让他也变得强大。  
他也愿意对Bobby敞开肚皮，因为他确信Bobby是不会伤害他的，只会很温柔的为他梳毛。  
老婆点了点头，肯定道：“我爱Bobby。”  
金知元：“......”  
他当然能看出老婆说得有多认真。  
他没有想过这世界上会有一只能变成人的猫在爱着他，这份感情是如此纯粹、珍贵。金知元要感动死了，眼睛涨涨的，鼻子也开始发酸。  
他红着眼睛使劲吸了口气，兜着老婆的脖子把他摁进怀里抱住：“我也最最喜欢你，我爱你。”  
“我当然知道。”老婆的声音闷闷传出来，带着点藏不住的小得意。垂在身后的尾巴晃啊晃，最后绕上金知元一只大腿，松松圈着他。  
“是吗？”金知元微笑起来。  
老婆从金知元怀里挣脱，抬着小脸看着他，用手指了指眼下，那有一颗小小的心形的痣：“看到了吗？有人爱着我，所以才会有heart。”  
“很漂亮。”金知元摸了摸那颗痣。  
“别哭。”老婆又凑过来舔他红红的、就要落下泪来的眼睛，“我会一直一直爱你的。”  
“嗯。”金知元挠挠他的耳朵根，“我也会一直一直爱你，向上帝发誓。”


End file.
